The Old House in Gettysburg
My family and I just bought a house in Gettysburg. It's a nice old farmhouse. Is that the most interesting part? NO! It's built on one of the battlefields where a major part of the Battle of Gettysburg took place. When I asked my father about it he said, "This is where most casualties on the Confederate side happened, on that hill right behind our house." Just perfect, right? Yeah, I know. I got the largest bedroom (which was the attic). Everything in it was fairly big, except for a small door that sat in the far end of the room. I just ignored the odd door and continued unpacking the rest of my things. After I was done, I turned my attention towards the door. I've seen enough shows and movies to know that small doors are usually never good. Then again I'm a 19 year old boy of course I was going to go inside of the room. I slowly opened the door to make sure no rats or anything came out, but the instant I cracked it open, a loud scream came out of the room saying, "JESUS CHRIST, SPARE THE CHILDREN!" After that I heard some shouts and gunshots. I nearly shit my pants, but besides that my curiosity grew. I crawled inside the room to see children's drawings all over the walls. Nothing TOO creepy but still sent chills down my spine. I spent a year in Afghanistan and saw some nasty and scary things but this still sent shivers down my spine. These weren't creepy pictures, just images of horses, cows, his or her family, etc. But I saw in the corner of the room a 1861 Colt revolver. Primarily used by the confederates, now that was creepy. I picked it up and opened it to see if there were bullets still left. When I opened it all the shell casings popped out, and they were all spent. I looked around a while longer, seeing paper cartridges on the floor. Paper cartridges were used to load muskets. I then left the room and locked the door with the pistol still in hand. Did this have to do with the voice I heard? Or was it just a relic left behind by a soldier in a hurry to leave? I laid on my bed and stared to think, then I started to doze off. I heard loud bangs and boom and I sat up and found myself in the middle of a field with smoke all around me and the smell of gunpowder and blood all around me. Then I heard, "GET THESE DAMN YANKS!" Then a volley of muskets rang out. I dropped to the ground and looked around and only saw black figures running around and blood spilling out of the ones who were being shot and hit by cannon fire. Then I saw my house with soldiers in Gray running towards it and I thought I heard my mom scream, "HELP!" I jumped up and ran towards the house jumping over bodies and weaving through soldiers. When I reached the porch I saw a woman with her brains blown all over the wall. I then proceeded into the house and found more dead bodies and I heard shouting from the attic. I ran up to find a child and a father huddled in the corner surrounded by confederate soldiers. The father shouted out, "JESUS CHRIST, SPARE THE CHILD!" The one officer stepped forward and said, "Scotty, I done told ya not to side with dem yanks, now you must pay for yer crimes against the glorious south." He raised his pistol and shot the father and the son with all six shots. He then turned to me and said, "You're next, you damn yank!" I ran down the stairs and tripped, the next thing I know was I was sitting up on my bed. I looked around to make sure that it was all a dream. I then got up and found a note at my feet. I slowly opened it and it read, "You now know what happened to me and my son, the gun was a portal for you to see our story. Your in trouble now, the only way to end this is to bury the pistol with the old General. His name was General McAree, he was my brother. He died at Gettysburg... he's one of the graves at the national cemetery, good luck boy." With that I knew my mission. It was already late so I tried to sleep, I kept seeing the murder over and over again. Then I felt as if someone was watching me so I slowly sat up and saw the general standing at the end of my bed with the pistol aimed at me. He then said, "Time to die boy!" I rolled out of bed and grabbed the revolver and aimed it at him. He said, "Damnation, how did yous get that?" He frowned, then said, "That don't matter anyhows; Gettysburg is crawling with demons and spirits. Ain't no way you gonna get that to my grave." I replied, "Watch me." I proceeded to tuck the revolvers into my jeans and walk to my truck. He followed me repeating, "Ain't no way boy it ain't gon' happen in your life time." I got into my truck and started to drive towards the national cemetery. I got to the entrance which was gated off. I stopped my truck and opened my door but before I could get out the gates slowly opened. I drove slowly towards the cemetery. When I got there bright orbs were floating around the graves. I got out with the revolver and walked towards the graves with my flashlight. With over thousands of graves I had a lot of work to do. I walked towards the M's but it felt as if something was off. Then i felt a hand on my soldier. I turned and saw a zombie like ghost behind me it said, "There is no escape from your fate." I turned and ran as fast as I could, I accidentally tripped and when I looked up I saw the grave of the General. I stood up and put the revolver on the top of the grave. I slowly started to dig with my hands until I saw a skull with a bullet hole in the head. I laid the Revolver on the bones and covered it back up again. After I put the last pile of dirt on the grave a large beam of light blasted up knocking me on my ass. I heard screams and then laughter and then silence. I finally ended it. The ride home I was thinking of why me? Why did I just find the Pistol and why did I have to end it? Well as long as that's over, I'm fine. AFTERMATH I found this article online, the authors name was James Gollins. He was a marine for 2 years, he spent a year in Afghanistan. A few months after this article was written James's body was found in his attic room with several bullet holes in his chest. No killer has been found but the weapon at the scene of the crime was a 1861 Colt revolver and a note reading, "You can't escape your fate". Supposedly whoever comes in contact with the pistol is doomed to the same fate. So far three families have lived in that house since the civil war and each of them have had at least one death similar to this. Category:Places